Random Drabbles
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: Recent Summary: When a fan of Erza's gets the chance to ask her out, he does and she accepts. But what happens when a certain group of couples follows them? Lot of Fun, that's what! Rated: K
1. Screaming

** This is just a random One shot that I did for a Greek Fairy. Slightly AU. And only Mavis knows how the hell I came up with it. I love all of my reviewers and hopefully I'll get some more chapters in my stories.**

**Rating: T**

"Do you ever just feel like screaming aloud for the world to hear?" I asked them. We were sitting on the roof top of Fairy Tail.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. I sighed and leaned back on my hands, looking up at the sky as it turned from blue to pink as the day wore off.

"Just as I said. Sometimes I wish I could just scream to the top of my lungs, till the breath runs out of me, till the anger flushes out of my body, and till my stress gets washed away." I closed my eyes as I said this.

"I feel that way sometimes," She said and I could feel her glance at me, "When Iron-Baka doesn't listen to me or when I think about my other life. I feel like I just need to scream."

"I guess," He said, standing up as I opened my eyes. He looked at his watch and saw what the time was, "Crap, I've got to go. Happy will be wondering where I'm at. I'll see you later Luce. You too Ravynn." Ravynn waved her hand at the Fire Dragon Slayer as he took off. She glanced at me and smiled wryly.

"You know what we should do?" She said, leaning towards me a little, "We _should_ scream. Loud and clear. We should let everything go. Our fears, pain, and worries." I smirked back at her.

"Ooh~ Is someone worried about a certain red eyed Slayer and the mission the Master gave him?" She flushed red and shook her head, her red hair flying wildly everywhere.

"No no no no no no!" She denied and I just laughed at my cousin. When she stopped, she joined me, clutching her stomach.

"But seriously," I said as I stopped laughing and looked at her seriously, "Are you worried about him?" She bit her lip nervously as a few tears sprang up.

"Honestly... I am. After what happened with Sting," She winced a little at the blonde haired man's name. I spit in disgust. Sting and her broke up after six months of dating because she found out that he had been cheating on her. They had a huge fight that left her heartbroken and depressed. Not long after, Gajeel grew a pair and confessed to her. At first I was worried about Levy-chan in all this, but my best friend told me that she had been going out with Jet for the past couple of months.

"I'm afraid that Gaj will just leave me. One way or another." She finished, pulling her knees up to her chest. I frowned at her and stood up. She raised her eyes at my movement as I reached a hand down to her.

"Come on," She grabbed my hand slowly and I pulled her up next to me and continued on to the edge of the roof.

"Lucy, what are we doing?" She asked nervously. I smiled at her and opened my mouth and let out a loud and long scream. When I was done, Ravynn looked at me like I was crazy. "What the fuck was that for?" i chucked and said,

"Your turn." She shook her head and turned, closing her eyes as she let out an ear-piercing scream. I heard her sigh as she opened her baby blues.

"God that felt good." She said, smiling widely. The sudden thumping of steps warned us that someone was coming up. The door burst open to reveal an angry look Gajeel, who was looking around for the threat.

"What the fuck is going on, Ravynn?" He asked coming up to her. He grasped her shoulders and check for any injuries. "Did anything happen? Where's the bastard?" I almost giggled at the sight of Gajeel being an overprotective boyfriend. _Almost_, but I turned away, only to bump into a very solid, very firm, and very muscular chest. I looked up to see my own boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar. I sweat-dropped as I looked into his frowning eyes and smiled nervously.

"You've got some explaining to do," He said in a low rumble and wrapped an arm around my waist. Then, just like that, we were gone.

* * *

**Ravynn's POV**

"Gajeel..." I whispered, ignoring his question, "When did you get back?"

"Not long ago. Now answer the question dammit!" I looked up at him and suddenly, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest as i sobbed. He wrapped his arms around "Fuck, Ravynn... what's wrong?"

"Don't you _ever_ leave me alone. You Iron Bastard." He tilted my chin up and looked down at me with soft red eyes.

"What wrong?" He asked in a gentle tone. I smiled faintly and put my forehead against his chest and breathed in, taking in his musky scent.

"J- just don't leave me, okay? I don't care if you're going on a job from the master or on a mission with Pantherlily. I don't want you to leave me alone."

"Are you distressed that I'll dump you like that idiot?" He asked me, growling slightly at the end and tightening his grip on me. I nodded my head and I heard him sigh and pull away, lifting my chin again in order to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to worry anymore, baby." He leaned in closer, "I'm with you whether you like it or not." I chuckled past a sob and he kissed me. His lips were hard and yielding at the same time and I melt into it, letting him pull me closer to him.

And then I knew. He wouldn't leave me, not like my mother and not like Sting. I knew that Gajeel loved me for me and that he would stay with me for as long as I wanted him to and that was forever.

As I was thinking this, a thought occurred to me,

_Where's Lucy right now?_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Laxus had zapped me and him to my apartment and sat me down on the couch. He started pacing back and forth a crossed my carpet muttering to himself and running a hand threw his already messy hair.

"Why... and that... How in the hell... FUCK!" He yelled at the end and turned abruptly to me, "Why did you do it, HUH?! With that... and the... goddamned... Fuckfaced..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Laxus, what's this about?" I asked his, putting my hands up in surrender.

"The fucking photo shoot!" he yelled at me.

_'Did he seriously yell at me?' _ I thought as my eyebrows raised in surprise. I stood up slowly and crossed my arms.

"So, this is all about the photo shoot that I did?" I asked him in a dangerous tone.

"Yep! Because guess what I found when I went passed one of the news stands in Hargeon, hmm? I saw a big poster of you kissing another guy! To think that I thought you wouldn't cheat on me and lo and behold, I was wrong." He turned back around, his back facing me as I took in all of the information.

Suddenly, I started laughing. Not just any laughing. Gut holding, rolling around on the floor, tears running down my face, and hands banging on the carpet type of laughing. Laxus turned around slowly, looking at me like I lost my mind.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a pouty tone.

"D-did y-you seriously t-think that I-i would c-cheat on you?" I asked, gasping for breath. I let out a few stray chuckles and sat up, looking at him, "Laxus... they wanted me to do that picture what I told them no. That I had a boyfriend and that the said boyfriend was Laxus Dreyar. The photographer asked me if they could photo-shop me to make me look like I was kissing another dude and I greed, because I still needed the money for this months rent."

"So you didn't actually kiss the guy?" He asked me, crossing his arms a slight pout forming on his face. I chuckled again and stood up, putting my hands on his shoulder and standing on my tippy toes so that I could look him in the face.

"Of course not, Laxus. I love you," I told him and kissed him lightly before pulling away and continuing, "Though, it did seem to rile you up, quite a bit. I like seeing you all jealous. It makes me feel all good inside, knowing that you care." He frowned and pulled me into him.

"I love you too, Blondie. But the next time that I see a picture of you like that, there's going to be hell to pay." He looked down at me, "And you, Lucy, are mine."

" I know, so just kiss me, baka." And he did, all the while smirking victoriously.


	2. 10 more One shots

**Rating: T**

**1- Eyes**

She said his eyes always reminded her of the calm before the storm and the lightning shaped scar only added to her fascination.

**2- Wonder**

He would always wonder with apt curiosity what was happening inside of that pretty little head of hers...

**3- Then Again**

Then again, it'd best to stay out of her mind. You never know what you're going to find.

**4- Scents**

To say she was shocked when she walked into his house, after a mission with team Natsu, only to find it filled with everything strawberry... would be an understatement.

**5- Jealously**

He claims he can't get jealous. She ends up proving him wrong, every time.

**6- Clothing**

It's not that he doesn't love her clothing, it's just that when she comes into the guild sporting a hot pink crop top and a pair of yoga pants the hug her body so nice that he wants to just take her out of the guild and back to her place, he tends to do just that.

**7- Age**

When they first started dating, people always argued that she wasn't old enough or he was too old for her, but time and time again they just told those people that age was just a number.

**8-Clarity**

It _only_ took them 7 years in a time spell, 6 months of training and GMG, 5 weeks of getting to know each other, 4 days of friendship , 3 hours worth of missions, 2 minutes to tell each other the truth, and one second to clarify their ever growing feelings for each other.

**9- Where I belong**

The first time she ran away it was because she wanted to resolve somethings with her father. The second time, was because she didn't believe in herself. But the third and last time she ran away from Fairy Tail, he personally chased after her, held her in his arms and said,

"You don't need to run away anymore. I'm here for you from now on. You belong with me Lucy."

**10- Dirty Songs**

It started out as normal day, until she came up to him and asked what he was always listening to on his soundpods. When he didn't answer, she grabbed them away from him and put them up to her ears. To her, not so, surprise (and disgust) he was listening to a song about sex. But it was him who was surprised the next day, when she came into the guild and started singing the song under her breath, just barely loud enough for him to hear,

"She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me). Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me). Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me). She stayed until it was over." She them walked over to him and said,

"You know, if I didn't know any better... I'd say this song was about you,"


	3. Chapter 3: Requests and Suggestions

For those of you who have read Random Drabbles I am taking suggestions and requests. So hit me up with the dets and I'll see what I can do. Peace and I love you guys. Seriously, you guys are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4: 5 More Drabbles

**Rating: K+**

**Ruby Red- Kirsten Gier**

She loved to just look into his eyes. They weren't just red. They were like liquid rubies that would burn where ever they touched. He would ask her why she would just look at him, but she just wave off the question telling him it was nothing. Little did she know that he did the same thing.

** Hurricane- Scorpions**

When Phantom Lord attacked the guild, because they were trying to take Lucy back to her father... Well you could say that word got back to her cousin, but that'd be an understatment. Let's just say that the calm before the storm never happened... She just struck like a hurricane, according to a certain Black Steel dragon slayer.

** Sapphire Blue- ****Kirsten Gier**

He loved the way that she would look at him. _Her_ eyes would glaze over with thoughtfullness and a tint of pleasure in them as she looked at him. They were the colors of Sapphires and they glowed with power that would overwhelm him everytime they made eye contact. She would ask him the same thing that he did, but He just grunted and crossed his arms not answering. He had known what she was thinking about when she looked at him, because it was the same thing he would think everytime.

** The Distance- Cake (Band)**

"Can you go the distance, Dragon Slayer?" asked a woman in black. Her light cherry blossem colored hair stood out against the dark color and contrasted with her red eyes. Gajeel stood facing her, his fists clenched tightly and his teeth grinding dangerously as he growled low in his throat.

"To save her, you may need to go for speed in her time of need. Get to her fast enough and she'll live. If you don't, she will perish. The choice is yours." Her red eyes flicked down to him as she sat down on her throne like chair, "So... can you go the Distance?" He looked across the land to see a tower, where his mate was and then red met red and he answered,

"Yes," He started taking off, "I can go the distance,"

** Eye of the Storm- Bullet for My Valentine**

"Can you hear that thunder?" asked a shopkeeper.

"Can you feel the rain it pours?" asked a customer

"Nail down all your windows!" said another person.

"Then barricade the doors!" commented someone else

"We're caught in the eye of the storm!" said a frightened customer. Team Natsu, plus Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Juvia and Charles, looked at everyone like they were crazy until the first drops of rain started to fall. They looked over at Juvia, who looked at the sky in confusion and then sighed, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Yep, we're in the Eye of the Storm alright. Someone must have challenged that _hurricane_ to a fight."


	5. Request: Erza's Date

**So this is a request from JonnytheEpicchan. To Jonny: Sorry if this one-shot isn't as you originally wanted it. I tend to put my own twist on things, so I'm sorry ahead of time. To Readers: Again, I am taking requests for those of you who was to suggest a one shot. The next one is going to be one that may cause me to change my rating to M, so yeah. I hope you guys like this one and it's random(ish) ness. But hey, I tried.**

It was a normal day the guild of Fairy Tail. Mages were fighting, singing, dancing, drinking, and chatting amongst themselves. That is, it was a normal day, until Erza's new fan group decided to barge into the guild and surround the S-class wizard.

"You know, I told her not to do the stupid photo shoot," Ravynn said, taking a sip her her beer and watching as the group shouted and screamed at the mage. One of the fans, a boy about their age wearing a tee that said, 'Jonny the Epic Chan, went up to the Scarlet haired mage and whispered something in her ear.

"Gihi! That guy's asked her out on a date," Gajeel said, leaning back against his chair. Lucy and Laxus immediately looked at the Scarlet mage as she blushed bright red.

"Finally, one of them grew a pair and asked her out," Laxus said, smirking at them. Ravynn frowned and asked,

"I thought that she liked Jellel?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, she does, but their not going out and she's starting to lose interest," She answered, "But deep down, I think that she'll always love him." They turned their attention back on their friend and saw that she had taken Jonny's hand and was now walking out of the guild with him.

"Well that was unexpected," Ravynn said and suddenly smiled, causing her boyfriend to shiver and ask,

"What are you think about now?" She smiled wryly at the group and said,

"Let's follow them!"

* * *

**Time Skip No One's POV**

The group, now dressed in disguises, courtesy of Virgo, watched as the boy took Erza to a very fancy restaurant. As the group got closer to the couple, they caught little bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...I'm... kind of...nervous...Never... been... out," Erza said, looking at her companion. The boy chuckled, causing the Great Titania to blush.

"...Worry... Great... And... Cake...Not very...I'm sure..." Jonny said. Ravynn's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Come on, we've got to get closer,"

* * *

"You know, I'm kind of nervous. I've never really been out on a date before," Erza said nervously, she turned quickly around, feeling a couple pairs of eyes on her. Shaking her head after not finding anything, she turned back around as Jonny chuckled.

"Don't worry. This resturaunt is great and their cake is amazing. Not very expensive though. I'm surely positive that you'll have a great time." He said as they entered the fancy restaurant.

The aroma of the eatery wafted through the entire place; sharp smells of cinnamon and cumin and sweet smells of creme brulee and desert Wines, made Erza's mouth water. Her and Jonny waited for the Hostess to take them to their red velvet colored seats. The place was dim and warm, kind of like a night club, but nicer and the sound of violins drifted through the place, creating a soft melody.

* * *

**Time Skip/ A little later after the restaurant/ With the other group**

Ravynn, Gajeel, Lucy, and Laxus followed the couple into the park, watching behind the bushes as Erza and Jonny walked through the lite park.

"It looks like they're having a great time together," Lucy said dreamily and Ravynn nodded in agreement. Erza and Jonny were holding hands, talking about things that they couldn't hear, while Jonny was laughing, Erza had a nice rose blush adorn her face.

"Agreed. But who'd have thought that the Great Titania would actually go on a date?" Ravynn said as the group walked closer to the couple. Suddenly, the park went quite and the group looked up to see the said woman with her hands on her hips and her 'Demon' face on. The group went still in fear of what the enraged woman would do.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, glaring down at them. Erza couldn't believe that they were following her.

"W-we j-just wanted t-to s-see how y-your d-date went," Lucy stammered as she hugged her boyfriend for her life. Ravynn, who was in the same position as Lucy, agreed.

"Y-yeah! I-it's n-not every d-day t-that we s-see y-you go on d-dates, " Ravynn looked at the other red head and continued, "We're sorry!" With a sigh, Erza backed up and pressed a hand on her forehead.

"Fine..." She started, earning a relieved sigh from the group, "As long as you don't tell Mira and as long as you obey me for the next week," The group nodded vigorously, well except Laxus who was internally laughing his ass off at them. With that Erza slipped her hand back into Jonny's and theydisappeared into the night.

* * *

**The Next Day/ No one's POV**

When Erza Scarlet entered the guild the next day, she froze in the open doorway when she say a large banner hanging in the middle of the guild that said, '**CONGRATS ON YOUR DATE ERZA-CHAN!**' Immediately her vision narrowed and she looked around the guild for a certain couple who sat in the corner drinking and laughing at their own jokes. Slowly, but surely, she approached the table and was met by four sets of eyes that widened in surprise.

"Now you guys shall receive the **PUNISHMENT**!"

* * *

**Outside of the guild**

People walking by the rambunctious Fairy Tail guild looked in horror as shouts and pleas escaped the building. Things like,

"ERZA, PLEASE NOOOOOO!"

"NOT THERE, NOT THERE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE, NOT THE FACE!"

And all the while, a certain white haired Bar maid was laughing at her guild mates as she paid a certain blue furred cat for the pictures of Titania's date.


End file.
